Another kind of birthday surprise
by TeamDragonShinigami
Summary: Natalie is turning 19 and she gets a few surprising visitors... No Pairing; pure crack, we made this back in January as a birthday present.


It was an early morning on January 31st, 2015. Coincidently, it was the 19th birthday of Natalie, who still slept peacefully at 5:36am, her blond hair messily splayed around her head. She was alone in the house at the moment because her parents were snowed in during their vacation in Austria; they'd join her the next day.

The peaceful quietness of the house was disturbed by a loud clatter, followed by a smashing sound and curses. Natalie shot up in her bed, fully awake and reaching for the sword hanging on her wall (she bought it at a medieval market a few months ago). She got up and crept slowly to her door, quietly pushing it open. Carefully she looked down the corridor, her sword at the ready. Seeing nothing she went to look through the partially open door into the kitchen/dining room, where she heard the voices coming from. She tightened her grip on the sword, ready to swing it at a moment's notice to defend herself and her home.

What she saw nearly had her drop her weapon.

On the ground, held down by, what looked to be a giant spider net, laid Wolverine, his metal claws at the ready while he glared at Spiderman who was leaning onto her kitchen counter taunting the downed X-Man.

That explained the spider net. Not sure, if what she saw was real or a hallucination induced by her still sleepy brain, Natalie lowered her sword and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, ignoring her "guests". Both heroes shut up and looked at her as she filled her glass at the sink and left the room.

It was too early for this shit.

She got back to her bed but put her sword just down beside her, not wanting to be caught unarmed in case the hallucinations weren't just hallucinations. Better to be safe than sorry.

She should have known that her peace wouldn't last long. The difference to before was, that the sound was coming to her stopping just outside her bedroom door… and there were three voices now instead of two. Natalie gritted her teeth, determined to keep on ignoring the unwanted company. After all, they should be gone when she woke up for real.

"You think she is asleep?" questioned one of them. Judging by his voice he was young, so it was probably Spiderman.

"'Course not, kid. You saw her awake just a few seconds ago." That voice was a bit gruffer, so definitely Wolverine's.

"Maybe she knows what's going on?" asked the newcomer. He (it was definitely a male) had a nice voice, deep but not too much. And she had no idea who he could've been, but she wasn't willing to destroy the image of it being a hallucination by checking. Let her keep her last shred of sanity.

"We know what happened. Doctor Doom fired at us with his fucking machine and sent us here. I just want to know where we are! So let's get her up and make her talk." 'You are just as nice as shown in the movies, Logan.' Natalie thought.

"But she could be scared, Wolvie. You with your big claws and frame", Spiderman said with mischief. And they started bickering. Natalie was expecting something to crash, still hoping, that she would wake up from a dream that became more unreal and freaky the longer it lasted. Instead, she heard how the door to her room was opened at last, forcing her to open her eyes to see the one and only Captain America, aka Steve Rogers standing in her doorway in all his big uniformed glory: His perfect blond hair, his baby blue eyes and this perfectly sculptured body. Now Natalie was absolutely sure that this was a hallucination, because the only chance for Captain America/Chris Evans to stay in her room was for this whole thing to be a dream.

Steve looked at her and with a polite smile he asked: "Miss, could you tell us, where we are. This isn't New York, right?" Natalie watched with big green-blue eyes the two heroes behind him leave, but before she could answer him, a human-sized red and gold robot fell beside her on the bed, seemingly appearing out of thin air. With a scream she jumped up, sword in hand and ready to defend herself.

"Wow, Capsicle, how much did I drink?" the robot asked with a groan. It got up slowly, before it's faceplate lifted revealing the human face of Robert Downey Jr. 'No, not Downey Jr', Natalie thought, 'Tony Stark aka Iron Man. I don't think an actor would voluntarily wear such a heavy suit.' She was still pointing her sword at the two, inching towards her door to escape the room.

Both heroes didn't realize that she planned to leave her room, too absorbed in their discussion about what happened - 'No, Tony, you didn't drink' and 'this isn't a dream' (what could she say?!). That is, until there was another crash this time coming from the living room, followed by two animalistic growls. Natalie groaned pitifully, before she raced there, sword held for a fast strike, ready to swing it at the next person to stand in her way.

What she saw there shouldn't have surprised her anymore: Sabretooth and Wolverine were growling at each other, with claws trying to rip out the others throat, while Spiderman was… eating her chocolate. Why _her_ chocolate?! The blonde wanted to scream at the damn spider, but at that moment another weird guy in a red and black spandex outfit snatched the chocolate out of his hands, put the spider down beside him, with his arm over the others shoulder in a one-armed hug. And he was squealing…

"Oh Spidey, you're so awesome and cute eating chocolate. And I love that kind of chocolate. We are like soul mates". Natalie looked at Spiderman. He didn't look happy for someone finding his 'soul mate'. On the contrary, he was fighting to get out of the death grip Deadpool had on him (and it was definitely Deadpool, no one else wore that outfit or would think that Spiderman was cute eating chocolate).

Our heroine was slowly walking out of the living room, shaking her head in disbelief of all the things that happened when she bumped into two figures. She slowly looked up and saw Magneto and Loki of all people. And that was when it clicked. They were two solid bodies. 'They are real'. With that she started to scream, running into the empty bedroom of her parents and shutting the door behind her close. All Marvel Characters were watching with wide eyes as they heard her murmur through the door:

"Oh my god. They are real. Why are they real? They shouldn't be real. That's not happening. Maybe it's a prank. It has to be a prank. Please let it be a stupid prank."

It took the heroes more than an hour to get Natalie to open the door and come out, so that they could talk about everything. They were now sitting around the living room.

"So let me get this straight. All of you, meaning the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four as well as the Brotherhood and Loki have banded together to keep Doctor Doom from doing, what? Finding a way to rule the world?" Natalie tried to clarify.

"Of course not", Magneto scoffed, "if it would've been just another ploy to gain world domination, we wouldn't have had to join up with the humans." The 'human' comment got him a few dirty looks as well as a growl from Wolverine.

"What the Metalwonder means to say, is that Reed got some concerning reading from the machine, which he couldn't categorize. His theory was that it splits atoms with the strange radiation it gave of. So we were forced to work together to destroy the damn thing. But as you can see the radiation did something totally different to those it hit." Tony shrugged.

The blonde girl gaped at them.

"So you want to tell me, that instead of being a mass destruction weapon, it put you guys into a different universe?! And it brought you randomly into my house? Oh god, how is this my life?" she groaned.

Steve crinkled his forehead. "Why are you so sure, that we were sent to a different universe? We could have just been sent to a different country." "He is right. And that brings me to my next question, frail. And you are going to answer truthfully; if you don't want to have your throat teared out: Where. Are. We?" the Sabretooth flashed his tooth in something akin to a (very) fangy smirk during his question. Natalie, undeterred by his threat, just stood up and walked to the TV board where she started to look through a few DVD cases. The heroes/villains kept looking at her trying to understand what she was doing. After a little bit of rummaging, she came back with a few cases before giving them around.

Everyone but her was astonished by what they saw. In their hands they were holding the X-Men movies, the Captain America movies, the Iron Man movies, the Hulk movie, the Spiderman movies and the Avengers movie. There was a moment of disturbed silence, before everyone looked silently at their host as she spoke.

"Currently you are in Germany, Hesse. To be more precise, you are in a village called Welferode which is part of the Homberg community. I am Natalie, friends call me Nati. Today is Saturday the 31st January, 2015. In this world you are nothing more than fictional characters brought to life by actors."

Deadpool was the first to literally shrug it off. "Mah. The situation could have been worse. After all", he sat down beside her and threw an arm over her shoulder, "we have a nice and beautiful hostess.", Deadpool finished his sentence with a wink at her. Nati gave the mercenary a calculating glance paired with a sarcastic smile before she shrugged his arm off.

"Should you really be flirting with me, when your 'soul mate' is sitting just over there?" she asked sarcastically. Spiderman had begun to shake his head and frantically wave his arms in front of his face silently pleading her to shut up. Too bad for him. Deadpool already had taken her words, more or less, to heart and brought the flailing spider into a tight hug, reassuring him that he wouldn't leave him and spouting other nonsense. This scene brought a smile to the faces of most of the heroes/villains.

There was another moment of silence (if you don't count the Spiderman/Deadpool scenario in the background), but it was broken by Steve:

"What should we do now?" Steve asked his companions.

"What you mean with 'what should we do now'?" Logan replied, "We are going to wait for Richards and the Professor to figure this whole mess out and then we are going back. _That's_ what we are going to do, bub." Sabretooth scoffed.

"And you think we should just sit here quietly, twirling our thumbs, Jimmy? It could take the both of them hours, maybe even days to get us back."

"The kitty-cat is right." Tony injected, ignoring the growl the nickname got him, "I mean, it's not like we can really walk around here without gaining attention, can't we?"

"And you care, why?" Magneto asked with a raised eyebrow. Tony snorted.

"Don't get me wrong, Metalwonder. I love attention, but this whole situation? It's fucked up. Add our actor doppelgangers into the mix and you have a situation that practically screams havoc and chaos."

"I think we should go out." Loki smirked. That comment got him a scathing look from the present Avengers.

"You would, wouldn't you, Reindeer Games? Maybe we should knock you out and tie you up, before you do something stupid." Tony suggested with a scowl.

"I agree with you, Tony. We shouldn't let our carelessness be the cause of Loki trying to rule another… earth." Steve said. But before the two of them could do something, Nati intercepted them.

"I can't let you do that. You see, one of my friends is a fan of Loki and if you were to harm him in any way during your stay here, she would kill you, then hurt me for letting you hurt him, before she would help Loki gain world domination.", she told them casually. That got her a few looks, ranging from surprised (Loki) and disturbed (Tony, Steve, Logan) to amused (Magneto, Sabretooth).

"Anyone else we should leave alone?" Logan asked sarcastically. Nati looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding to the Mutant's astonishment.

"Yeah, Vero likes Steve, Alina as well; they say hurting him is like kicking a puppy, unforgivable. Sabretooth too, Vero likes him as well, as long as he is relatively sane at least. Oh, and Magneto, I like Magneto." she told them.

"You don't like the rest of us?" Deadpool asked with what she assumed were puppy dog eyes under his mask, finally having released Spiderman.

She blinked. "We do, those are just the characters we really don't want to die."

"The overgrown housecat can't die", Spiderman said referring to Sabretooth. The Spider himself was layed out on the ground not wanting to move after finally being released from the mercenary. The blonde shrugged.

"He could if you cut of his head. Logan on the other hand can't lose his head because of the Adamantium around his bones, whereas Wade just can't die for reasons unknown." Deadpool nodded affirmatively with his arms crossed over his chest.

The ones being 'protected' smirked or, in Steve's case, smiled.

Logan smirked. "Does that mean that Wade and I are also characters you don't want to die, but because of special circumstances we just weren't named?" Nati nodded.

Before anyone else could have said anything the alarm on Natalie's clock went off. The blonde groaned. She looked at the people sitting in her living room, before she sighed and told them to stay put. Then she went into her room to get her clothes and walked to the bathroom across the hall. There she had a quick shower (she didn't dare to leave them alone for too long) and put on a pair of jeans and a black V-neck. She brushed her teeth, applied some make-up and put her still wet hair in a ponytail. Nati took a deep breath dreading what she would find outside of the room. Finally she opened the door, but took a quick step back, when she saw that nearly all of her visitors stood behind it, crowding the small hallway.

"Eh, what are you doing here? The living room is bigger than the hallway!" she exclaimed with big eyes, not believing that so many big people could fit in this place. And the answer was a shrug from everyone. With a sigh Nati walked out of the bath and into the kitchen, while her guests were following her like ducklings after their mother. She had to smile at this thought. In her kitchen she grabbed 9 mugs and made tea for her guests, ignoring Tony's complains that he rather would drink coffee. But with a sweet smile and a sharp 'shut-up' he sat on the ground drinking tea, grumbling all the time. While her guests were drinking tea she pulled out her tablet and started to look what she had to do and if her friends wrote her something.

Absentmindedly she stood up and went to the refrigerator, looking if she had everything she needed for the evening (birthday/cocktail party) or if she had to go out and get more groceries. She was relieved when she noticed that she had enough to feed the guys behind her as well... at least she hoped so. Grabbing some eggy, bacon and bread, putting everything next to the stove and getting a frying pan, she got to work on making breakfast.

The whole time her guests were looking at her. After a while some got bored and started different activities. Tony grabbed her tablet and broke it down to its parts. He wanted to know what technology they had in this universe; he was disappointed. Their universe was far more advanced. Meanwhile Loki was busy imagining this 'Alina' person and how she could help him gain world domination, absentmindedly playing with his scepter. Steve was drawing their hostess on a piece of paper he found on the table; he wanted to have something to remember this 'adventure' by. Deadpool indes was trying to kiss Spiderman French style, with the spider desperately trying to get away from him. Logan and Victor were arguing. As for Erik? He was sipping his tea, calmly looking upon the scene playing out in front of him.

From time to time Nati shot a look over her shoulder, reassuring herself, that they were behaving and not silently trying to kill each other. Finished with the heavy load of eggs and bacon she put them on different plates and the toasted bread in a basket, put it on the table and got jam, pepperoni and peanut butter from the refrigerator.

They were eating in silence when Nati noticed that they seemed to have shed some of their belongings (Tony his mask. Victor his black trench coat. Deadpool left his Katanas. Loki his helmet and trench coat. Erik's helmet was beside him on the table.). She crinkled her forehead, mentally making a note to get them to put their belongings, where it wouldn't disturb her while cleaning the house and party cellar. She would have her hands full with all the things she had to do until her friends would arrive and with those 'guests' she had to look after.

An idea struck her while she was eating. She had 'minions' in her house. People who could help her with her preparations. Oh, she was a genius.

The devious smirk forming on her face unsettled the present Marvel characters.

It was shortly after breakfast that she told them to put their things on the bed in her room. After they finished, they should come to the living room. They looked at each other and shrugged; they could live without a few of their things while they were here. Steve left his mask and shield by her bed; Magneto took his cape off and put it beside his helmet; Loki put his scepter down beside his helmet and trench coat. Viktor simply put his trench coat on the bed, while Wade took of his spandex, keeping his mask on and taking a pair of jeans and a black skin tight T-shirt from... somewhere and put it on, putting the Spandex down beside his Katanas on the bed. All heroes/villains put their shoes down outside into the staircase beside the door.

When finally the last of them appeared, Nati began to talk:

"Okay, now that everyone is here", she looked at Tony who took the longest with his suit, "we can start. So... you are all unwanted guests, popping in when I need all the time I can get. And because of the ongoing problems between each member, you are going to help me with my preparations. And no arguments!" She looked forcefully at each of them, daring them to protest.

"So, Loki, you and Spiderman are helping me in the kitchen. Logan, Steve, you two are going to clean the basement. Victor, Tony, you are responsible for the decorations. Wade, you and Erik have to clean this floor." Everyone looked at her in bafflement. "What are you waiting for? Chop, chop, go!" and with that she shooed them out of the room. She went after them to hand out the cleaning supplies, before she showed Logan and Steve where the party cellar was located. She went upstairs to give Tony and Victor the decorations, when suddenly her mobile phone started to ring. She opened the chat and started reading the messages, with Tony looking over her shoulder.

 **Itachi Uchiha:** Hey Nati, when should we come over?

 **Zetsu:** You are so stupid!

 **Sasori no Akasuna:** Now that's just plain rude! Now back to the question, around three o'clock.

 **Itachi Uchiha:** Hn...

 **Sasori no Akasuna:** Should we bring something besides alcohol?

 **Zetsu:** Chips?

Salt and Vinegar and pepper chips

I have to tell you something! You won't believe it...

"Who are those people 'Itachi Uchiha', 'Zetsu' and 'Sasori no Akasuna'? "; Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, not comprehending who would have such odd friends. The girl looked at him with a disappointed glance and answered: "My friends! Vero, Alexandra and Alina", and with that she pushed the decoration into his arms and left for the kitchen to help Loki and Spidey.

She took a quick glance at the clock. It was already 11:17. She hoped that nothing unexpected would happen that would hinder them at the preparations. With that thought she started the yum-yum salad, giving Spidey the salad to wash and cut and letting Loki start with the noodles, while she would make the sauce and start with the batter for the cake. After they had the yum-yum salad mixed together and the cake batter in a form and ready to be baked, Nati had them start with the next task: making a casserole. She let them chop the ingredients, while she started to butter the form and to take care of the sauce, before she took the cut ingredients from Loki and Spidey and put them into the buttered form. She poured the sauce into the form and put some crumbled cheese on top of the whole thing.

She had to wait with starting the baking process until her friends were here or the casserole would be cold by then. So she made tea for the 'kitchen team' to pass the time.

"Sooo... I could execute my world domination plan in this world and no one would bat an eyelash?" Loki asked skeptically. The girls answer was a confirming humming sound. Spidey all the while was thinking about Gwen and didn't register the question. After the tea, she took the cake out of the oven to let it cool down. While she was waiting for it to cool down, she started to make cream, adding a little bit of vanilla and brown sugar to make it sweeter.

That left Loki and Spidey to their own devices for a moment. Loki tapped his fingers on the table, bored, as he watched Nati cook. It didn't take long for the tapping sound to annoy the spider, who shot him a glare, before he stood up and left the room, muttering under his breath about stupid gods. Loki watched him leave, before he too stood up and left.

Nati indes could finally start decorating the cake, putting chocolate and sugar decorations on it. She looked at the finished cake, satisfied with the end product. The blonde looked over her shoulder to tell her two helpers, that they were finished. But the words died in her throat, as she saw that the kitchen was, with the exception of her, empty.

'Oh, fuck...' she thought, leaving the kitchen in search of the two, to realize, that Viktor, Tony, Wade and Erik were missing too. 'I shouldn't have let them out of my sight! What did I think would happen?' she thought panicking, as she ran downstairs, hoping that Steve and Logan still were there.

And they were... together with everyone else... seated in a circle… and they seemed to try to play werewolves of the black forest (Werwölfe vom Düsterwald).

What. The. Actual. Fuck?! They were playing werewolves?! Okay, they didn't seem to understand the manual, because it was in German, but they, at least, tried. Nati stood with raised eyebrows in the doorway, before she wordlessly went over to Steve and took the manual out of his hands. She took the cards of the game and picked eight cards: One werewolf, the witch, the seer, the hunter, cupid and three villagers. She gave each of them a card, telling them to look at it without showing the others. Then she started to explain the rules:

"Okay the rules are simple: You are part of a … very small village. This village has a bad werewolf infection. The werewolf tries to kill everyone, while the villagers try to kill the werewolf. The werewolf kills one person each 'night', the villagers' indes vote in the morning to hang a person trying to kill the wolf. There are other special cases, like the witch, the seer, cupid and the hunter. Each of them tries to help the villagers. The witch has the ability to heal the victim of the werewolf and kill another person during the night, but only one time each. The seer can ask the narrator, that's me, if a person she points at, is a wolf. Cupid only wakes up during the first night and chooses two lovers. The lovers wake up to see each other and 'fall in love'. They have the new goal to kill the whole village; it doesn't matter if they are werewolf and villager. If one of them dies, the other automatically commits suicide. The hunter is more or less like a villager, the only difference is, that he, in the case he dies, can take someone down with him. During the first 'day' the villagers vote a governor and he has one more vote as well as a leading role during the discussion of who to hang. When it becomes night, you close your eyes and go to 'sleep'. The first to awake is cupid, who chooses his lovers and falls asleep again, followed by the lovers. Then the werewolf wakes up, choosing his victim before going back to sleep. The witch gets to know who the nightly victim is and gets ask if she wants to heal or kill. Then lastly the seer wakes up. He will point at one of you and I will nod or shake my head concerning wether it is a wolf or not. Got it?" Everyone nodded. So she continued:

"We will give it a try, okay? Alright.

It was a peaceful day for the villagers of the black forest. They had a good harvest and there were no incidents. They didn't know that their peaceful time would come to an end, as they went to sleep in the evening." Nati paused, checking if everyone had their eyes closed, before she resumed, "Wade, Spidey, you have to lift the masks, so that I can see your eyes. Thank you. Now cupid awakes. He stretches his wings and chooses two persons to fall in love." Wade opens his eyes and gives her a quick wink. She smiles. "Who do you want to fall in love?" she asked and he points at Spiderman and himself with a big grin on his face. "Okay. I'm going to walk around and tap the lovers on their shoulders." With that Natalie stood up from her seated position, before she went around in a circle, tapping Wade and Spidey. Back in her original position, she said:

"The lovers wake up and see each other. And upon lying their eyes on each other they fall madly and irreversible in love." Spiderman saw Wade, who gave him a small wave and nearly groaned – that was just his luck. "The lovers go back to sleep. The werewolf is the next to wake up." Viktor flashed his canines as he smirked, eyes open and staring right at her. Nati suppressed a smile as she continued with the game. "Who do you want to kill in this fateful night?"

Viktor carefully looked around, analyzing who'd be the biggest threat to him. Finally his eyes settled on Logan and he nodded at Nati. Nati pointed at Logan making sure that he was the intended victim; Viktor simply nodded with a smirk. "The werewolf goes back to sleep. The next to wake up is the witch."

Tony opened his eyes, but there was no movement otherwise coming from him. "Witch, this", Nati said pointing at Logan, "is the victim. Do you want to heal him?" Tony shook his head. "Do you want to kill somebody?" Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, but in the end he shook his head. "Okay. The witch goes back to sleep. Now the seer awakes." Erik opened his eyes. "Seer, which persons true nature do you want to know?" The mutant pointed without hesitation at Wade. Nati shook her head. "The seer goes back to sleep. A new day begins and everyone wakes up. Everyone but Logan that is, who was killed by the wolf in the night, painting his bedroom with blood." Logan simply shrugged and turned his card around and thus showed the others, that he was a simple villager.

"Before you accuse someone of being a werewolf, you have to choose a governor. Any Volunteers?" Nati asked. Loki's hand shot up and everyone just gave him a deadpan look, but no one else volunteered themselves or someone else. In the end Loki got to be the governor.

"Now my subjects", Loki began, "one of our own got murdered during the night and we need to find the killer, before he strikes again. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah", Tony exclaimed, "You. Why else would you want to be the governor if not to hide your true intentions?" Loki gave him a dirty look.

"Are there any other suggestions?"

"I think it could be Tony", Spidey began his argument, "I mean, why else should he just accuse someone without good reason?"

"Good point. Any more suggestions or do you want to vote?" Loki asked. They looked at each other and decided that they'd vote. In the end they killed their governor with 5 votes (Tony got 4 votes). Loki sighed, before he turned his card around, showing that he was the hunter; then he turned to Tony.

"I'm going to take you with me", he hissed. Tony angrily turned his card around showing that he was the witch. Nati hid her smile at their behavior.

"After an unsuccessful day of hunting for the werewolf and killing innocent villagers, the people go to bed, sad and a little fearful. This night the werewolf awakes again." Viktor opened his eyes with an amused grin. All the 'dead' gave him a blank stare. Viktor looks at the remaining players before pointing at Steve. "The werewolf goes back to sleep. The witch is dead; killed by his kin, as he tried to protect them. The seer awakes. Which person do you choose to reveal with your magic eye?" Erik looked at the eliminated players with a grin, before he pointed at Steve as well. Nati shook her head, which made Erik crinkle his forehead in thought. "The seer goes back to sleep. The next morning everyone wakes up with the exception of… Steve. The werewolf tore out his throat, splattering the walls with blood." Steve looked disappointed as he turned his card around, revealing that he was a simple villager.

"Because you killed your last governor, you need to elect a new one. Any volunteers?" Nati asked. Viktor put his hand up with a grin.

"I suggest Erik." The mentioned mutant looked at the feral in surprise, clearly not expecting it.

"Anyone else?" The others shook their heads.

"As my first official act, I want to thank you for your confidence." Erik said straight faced. "I won't disappoint the expectations you have in me; we will find the wolf and put it down!" Wade clapped enthusiastically. "Do we have any suggestions on who the beast could be?"

Wade was waving rapidly. "Oh, oh, I know! I bet it's Erik! Because he is the governor! That'd be the ideal position for a werewolf." Nati refrained from slapping her forehead. 'That sounds just like us. Kill the governor when you have no idea who else it could be.' Erik indes was mustering the mercenary coolly.

"Maybe it's you. Making wild suggestions could also be a tactic of a wolf. Besides, you didn't argue when they elected me. That makes you even more suspicious."

"I agree with Erik. That you didn't argue at the election together with the fact that you are supporting your argument with the elected always being a werewolf is really suspicious. But you are also right in the aspect, that the role of the governor is convenient for a wolf… You are both suspicious. Aren't they, Spidey?" Viktor said. The spider nodded.

"I agree with you there, but I'd also say, that Wade is right with Magneto being a wolf. He didn't protest when you volunteered him. He just took the position." Spiderman interjected. Erik spoke up:

"So we vote. All in favor of Wade being the wolf?" Erik was the only one. "All in favor of me being the wolf?" he asked spitefully. Viktor, Wade and Spidey all put their hands up. With that Erik 'died' and turned his card around, showing them all, that they killed their seer. Both Wade and Spiderman were looking a little bit nervous, hoping that the other was the wolf, so that they could still turn this in their favor.

"After another fruitless effort at werewolf hunting, the villagers go to sleep, fearing that they won't wake up. This night the werewolf awakes, amused by the incompetence the villagers show at hunting him down." Viktor had a predatory grin on his face, as he pointed at Wade, picking him as his next victim. "The werewolf chose his victim. The witch is dead; the seer as well. So in the morning the only one waking up alive is our werewolf, Viktor. He killed Wade in cold blood, leaving Spidey to commit suicide to follow his love." Viktor just grinned at the now dead players smugly showing them his werewolf card. Wade pouted.

"Why did we even need to hunt the werewolf down ourselves? Couldn't we just have hired some professionals, hm? Like the Winchester brothers with their angel sidekick Castiel? We could have prayed to the archangel Gabriel for help, I bet he would have come to our aid…" Wade looked like he wanted to continue his small speech, but before he could, someone… or something…? appeared in the basement. The heroes/villains got into a fighting position at once. Steve was putting Nati slightly behind him for her protection. The stranger was grinning from ear to ear and took out what looked like a cherry flavored lollypop, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth.

"Someone summoned me?" He asked, looking around the room. Wade looked at him with big eyes, before excitedly pointing at him.

"You are Gabriel. That is Gabriel. See, he could have helped us with the werewolf problem." Wade nearly screamed while waving his arms frantically. The spider beside him just face palmed muttering about gullible people. The others looked at each other, unsure if they should leave their fighting stances. In the end they stood more relaxed, but still ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice. The archangel crinkled his forehead.

"Werewolf problem?"

"We played a game", Nati intercepted, "called Werewolves of the black forest. Wade just took it literally." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her answer before shaking his head.

"Just as annoying as the Winchesters, isn't he?" he asked rhetorically; Spiderman nodded anyways, totally agreeing with him. Gods messenger sighed annoyed before he vanished with a flutter of wings, not wanting to spend any more brain cells on stupid people. The remaining people looked from the place the archangel had occupied to Wade, wondering how he was able to more or less summon a damn archangel! They would never get an answer; it would just be another unsolved mystery.

"So who wants to play another round? Maybe the villagers will win this time." Nati said with a smile, but before her 'guests' could answer, her mobile phone started to ring and she read the message ignoring everybody.

 **Zetsu:** We are going to be at your house in 10 minutes. I hope the surprise is good (that is from Alina)

Okay … the surprise is awesome Loki, Steve, Tony, Magneto, Logan, Spidey, Victor Creed and Deadpool are in my house

The real character not the actors

 **Zetsu:** WHAT... Why didn't you say that earlier?! We'll be there in five minutes.

Alina is writing – Alexandra

With a smile Nati turned back to her guest as Erik said: "Charles and Dr. Reed found a way to get us back. We have to be on the street before your house in 5 Minutes. "... Oh God, her friends are going to kill her. She knew it will be the only chance the Marvel characters are going to get, but her friends will kill her. But she has to bow to their decision. With a nod, everybody stood up and left to put on their shoes, Tony calling his suit. They walked out of the door and before the heroes/villains departed, everyone gave the hostess a hug and Erik said after he pecked her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

Her friends arrived when her new friends departed.

Alina jumped out of the driving car with a desperate cry of 'NO' sobbing because her hero (Loki) left without saying goodbye.

"They left some of their things in my room", Nati said with a smirk. With a big cry of joy Alexandra, Vero and Alina ran up the stairs, into her room picking up the items they liked the most.

Alexandra chose the Shield and mask of Captain America, smiling her Cheshire grin. Vero picked up Deadpools Katana and Spandex as well as the trench coat of Victor. Alina was already in the coat of Loki with his helmet on grinning, evilly. "Loki forgot his Scepter. World domination is ours" With that the whole group started to laugh.

The party was a success and guests were drinking and playing werewolves of the black forest.

All in all the whole day was a blast in Natis opinion.

Meanwhile in the Marvel Universe...

"Fuck!"

"What is it Loki?" Tony asked annoyed. He didn't want to see the God of Mischief any longer than he had to. With big eyes Loki exclaimed: "I forgot the scepter with the Mind- Gem by Nati."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT!"


End file.
